The things our hearts want us to have
by Sylia-chan
Summary: A BGC tokyo 2040 fanfic. Priss and Sylia realise they have feelings for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

~Authors notes: This story takes place around episode 16 "I surrender." I have made slight changes to the plot such as Nene and Makey are a couple and Leon and Priss aren't, and aren't going to be (sorry any Leon/Priss fans) the same applies to Sylia and Nigel…There might also be other bits I have changed that I didn't mention…(^-^)  
This is my first fan fiction I have ever written so I hope you all like it, please review me I would love to know how to make it better.~  
// = thinking   
****= Flashback/memory   
  
The Things Our Hearts Want Us To Have  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
At Sylias house   
  
"you bitch," a furious Priss yelled across the room at Sylia as she got up to leave,  
Sylia stood there silently, knowing there was no point in trying to reason with her when she was in one of her moods. Nene, who was also in the room along with Linna and Makey, looked nervously over at her boyfriend for comfort. Sylia had just explained about how the hard suits work, how they were really boomers, and as she had predicted Priss had been furious, which was partially the reason why she had withheld it for so long.   
"uh-Sylia," Linna finally spoke, Sylia looked away from the door and turned to face Linna, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm still on the team, I mean, if there still is one?" she looked hopefully at Sylia, who smiled and nodded "thank you Linna."  
Nene looked up at Sylia and Linna, "b-but, they're boomers, right?" she asked still nervous and still not quite believing that she had been wearing a boomer for the past few months.  
"yes, they are, and if you don't like it you can go," Sylia said firmly.   
  
A few days Later at hot legs  
  
Priss walked of the stage, in to the back room of hot legs, the club where she and her band Sekiria preformed, she had just finished a concert and was getting ready to leave.   
"You were great Priss, you kicked ass tonight," an enthusiastic Maxon declared from behind her, "oh and by the way, there's some hot babe waiting for you at the bar, Is she your girlfriend?" Priss shot a look at him which was enough to stop him inquiring any further. Priss looked out the door to see if she recognised anyone, but no luck, maybe they had left already? She decided to go get a drink any way. She walked out to the bar and sat down, "what can I get for you Priss?" the bar tender asked, she preformed here quite often so everyone knew who she was. "just a beer thanks," she answered.  
"Priss…" Sylias voice came from behind her, but Priss didn't turn around, she was still mad at her. "Priss I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sylia continued, Priss just scowled, "I don't want your apologies, I cant believe you didn't tell us that the suits were boomers, you know how I feel about boomers," her voice rising slightly, Sylia looked ashamed "I know I should have told you, But I though once you knew my intentions you wouldn't mind so much, and I was afraid that…" Sylia stopped, as a man who looked like he had been drinking a little to much approached them. "hey babe, how 'bout I buy you a drink then maybe we can go back to my place…" he said to Sylia.  
"I'm sorry, I'm busy right now, maybe another time," she answered dismissively and turned her attention back to Priss, but the man didn't seem to want to leave.  
"can you go please, were busy," Priss said, her voice rising but she attempted to mask her annoyance and anger which she had been feeling for the past few days, but had yet to find an appropriate outlet, this was probably the reason being a knight saber was so good for her, but no, she wouldn't wear a boomer again.   
"what if I don't want to," them man replied to Priss, which made her even more Pissed of.  
"I suggest you do," Priss said in a deathly quiet voice.  
"And if I don't?" the slightly tipsy man slurred, "What's a damn dyke like you gonna do about it?" "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Priss shouted, knocking her stool to the ground as she stood up, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" you could almost see the smoke wafting out of her ears as everyone in the club turned to look at her, except for the guy, who had turned back to continue talking with Sylia. Letting all of her anger at Sylia and Genom and boomers and the world in general vent itself at this poor, unsuspecting man she punched him viciously in the side of the head with every single ounce of force she could possibly muster. She let all of her pent up anger out in that one punch, and, predictably, not only did it feel like she had broken all the knuckles in her right hand in the process, but blood came spurting out of all the holes in the guy's head, looking like some sort of abused dog's chew toy. Priss stood rigid, breathing heavily from the exertion of that one punch, watching as the poor man toppled and fell to the ground with a thud. That thud was enormously satisfying for Priss, and she now felt better then she had in weeks. Every single person in Hot Legs was staring in dumbfounded shock and amazement at her, even the band playing was silent. No one had ever seen someone hit that hard. But Priss didn't care. She felt so good, so light and free of anger (and hyped up on adrenaline) she couldn't even feel the pain of her knuckles. Then something broke the silence. Sylia's laugh rang out like the peal of a silver bell. She laughed alone for a moment before turning to Priss, "Thank you Priss," she said quietly with an amused overtone to her voice, "a little dramatic, maybe, but thank you."   
The unconscious guy's friend stared at her in complete shock. He gradually brought his fists up in front of his face and hesitantly walked towards her. Priss turned to face him and started to bring up her fists as well, more then ready for the coming fight. The guy swung a fist at her in a wide roundhouse which she easily ducked, but then he caught her with an uppercut from his other arm. Her head snapped back as his fist caught her on the chin but she brought her knee sharply up into the pit of his stomach. He doubled over and she jabbed him weakly in the face, still dazed from his hit. He recovered and charged closer towards her, bringing both of his fists repeatedly in to her chest. She brought her knee up again, this time finding his groin. He groaned in pain and stammered back. He dived forward and tackled her feet, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a writhing mass of fists, feet and teeth. They rolled into a table, knocking it over and sending glasses and bottles careening to the floor. They were now rolling over a virtual minefield, an area covered with so much shattered glass they were both cut in over two dozen places. A particularly large and jagged piece of a broken bottle slashed Priss' left forearm, almost completely circling it. The two released each other almost in the same second and they both tried to get out of the painful glass and stem the bleeding at the same time. Sylia now got up from her seat at the bar and ran over to Priss, cradling the bleeding biker in her arms and taking off her own jacket to bind Priss' deep cut. The man began to get up and walk towards Priss, apparently still wanting to fight, she was about to get up but instead Sylia turned to the guy and punched him right in the face knocking him unconscious. She quickly turned her attention back to Priss, "Priss are you alright?" she asked, Priss smiled weakly "that was a pretty good punch there…" she said to Sylia, who smiled triumphantly,  
"anything for you dear," she said teasingly, then became more serious, "but, do you still hate me? I don't expect you to forgive me, but I really don't think I would want you as an enemy," Sylia gestured at the two unconscious men who had just been beaten up by Priss (for the most part)  
Priss shook her head slightly but didn't say anything, Sylia smiled.  
"would you like me to take you home?" She asked, " Or you could come to my house, to bandage those cuts, they look like they might be quite serious?" she offered, "Either way, I think we should leave before we get in to anymore trouble," Priss nodded in agreement. "Aren't Nene and Linna are going to yours tonight to discus the future of the knight-sabers?" Priss asked quietly.   
Sylia looked up curiously "yes, why do you ask?"  
"well I never said I quit, did I?" Priss answered, much to Sylias delight, though she wasn't going to show it.   
"Well then I guess your coming home with me," she said as she opened the door to her Porsche and she and Priss got in.  
  
Later on that evening In Sylias Room  
  
Priss Sat on a chair in Sylias bedroom holding her aching ribs. Sylia was rummaging through a box which was supposed to contain bandages and various other things to make her feel better. "ah -here we go!" Sylia held up some bandages, "would you like me to do it? or are you ok on your own?" she asked,   
"I'm fine, thanks," Priss answered taking the bandages, Sylia looked worried,   
"Are you sure your ok," she asked for about the fifth time since they had come in to the room, Priss Nodded, "I'm fine its just a few cuts and bruises, ok," she tried to sound convincing though the pain was awful, and a little hard to hide. Sylia nodded, although she didn't believe Priss. "well, I have to go say hello to Linna and Nene now, but if you need me…" she was interrupted by Priss, "I'm fine Sylia, I'll be down in a minute." She nodded again and left the room.  
  
Later that night, in Sylias dining room  
  
"umm, this is great," Nene commented on the food she had just been served, and everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. The group were eating dinner which was to be followed by a discussion on the future of the knight-sabers and the new suits.  
"Priss…are you okay, were you in a fight or something?" Linna, who had been staring at Priss's bruises and now bandaged cuts for a while now finally asked.  
"I'm fine, Its nothing serious," Priss didn't want to say anything that would lead to further conversation on what had just happened. Nene looked up from her food at Priss as if she was noticing her for the first time, "hey, Priss, what made you decide to join again? I mean, I though you would never speak to Sylia again let alone stay a knight-saber!" she looked surprised, Priss remained silent, she was a little unsure why she had joined again to, was it her hate for boomers, or was it something else?  
  
Later that evening  
  
"This time I want to make sure you are all aware of the possible consequences," Sylia spoke calmly "the new hard suits are ready and I would like to test them as soon as possible, they will be around five times more powerful than the old ones and although we have tried to make them safer, they can still go rouge, any boomer in existence has the potential to go rouge, is that clear?" she finished and everyone around the room nodded.  
"the new ones are already done???" Nene asked, surprised at how such an advanced thing like a hard suit could be made so quickly.   
"yes, but they will be very different to the old ones, especially in the way you put them on, they use liquid metal, which will mould around your body. You can try it, if you like?" Sylia asked, looking over at Nigel to make sure it was okay, Nigel nodded in approval. "can I try mine on to?" Linna asked enthusiastically,   
Sylia smiled "of course." Nigel Quietly said something to Sylia, then took Nene, Linna and Makey down to try on their suits.   
"I don't know whether you planned to try on a suit or not today, but I don't think you should yet," Sylia spoke calmly to Priss, who looked at her expectantly. "you see the new suits use liquid metal, which may be quite painful for you in your current condition," she pointed at Priss's cuts and bruises. Priss nodded, "I understand, but I'm fighting next time there's a rouge boomer," she said firmly.   
"I see…Priss? Why did you decide to stay on the team?" Sylia asked curiously, though not quite sure if she should be questioning Priss's motivations, but to her surprise Priss actually answered the question,  
"I just don't want to see boomers destroying peoples lives, ok?" she spoke slightly softer than usual, Sylia nodded in understanding and decided not to pry any more, though very much tempted to.   
"shall we go down to see the others, I should imagine they are almost ready?" Sylia began to walk towards the door, Priss followed.  
------------------------------------------   
They entered the room to find Nene and Linna already in their suits.  
"wow! This is sooo cool," Nene spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her, and began to punch the air as if there was a boomer there, Linna giggled at Nene, then, realising Priss had just entered, went over to show her the new suit. "what do you think?" she did a little twirl to show of her new hard suit. "Its nice, except…" Priss pointed to Linnas exposed tummy, she blushed.  
"hey , Nene look down at your tummy," Linna instructed Nene, who did as she was told, this was followed by a horrified sounding scream,  
"Makey, did you put this in???" Nene yelled at her boyfriend, who shook his head, scared to suffer the wrath of Nene.  
"Hum, you want me to wear one of those?" Priss asked as she watched Nene chase Makey around the room, Sylia smiled, "don't you think they look good?" she paused, "I cant wait to see you in yours," she said the last part quietly so only Priss could hear her, Priss tried to hide her blush, but couldn't help it.  
Just then an alarm started sounding, Sylias face changed serious again, the alarm meant that there was a rouge boomer!  
  
In to battle…  
  
  
"Right!" Sylia shouted, in her G.I. Drill Sergeant voice, "Go get that boomer!"   
She and Priss watched as Linna and Nene blasted off, coming quickly to the site of the rogue boomer attack. "I hope they can handle this" Priss said quietly to Sylia, "Nene's not a strong fighter, Linna will need me as backup!"   
"No!" Sylia shouted at her, more sharply then she had intended, "I don't want you going out in your hard suit until your healed, you would probably pass out just from the pain of the inner metal." she said more quietly, gently trying to push Priss away from an option she thought might get her killed. Priss leaned back, sending a wave of dizziness through her head and making everything before her shimmer. --Maybe Sylia's right-- she confessed to herself.   
------------------------------------------  
"Oh my gosh! It's huge!" Nene screamed. The original boomer had merged with two others to form a three headed monstrosity with arms longer than its body. The two Knight Sabers watched in horror as it effortlessly reduced an AD Police armoured truck to scrap metal by swinging its arms. Linna listened carefully as Nene described the core layout to her, it had more than one core but the only active one was right between the eyes of the middle head. Upon Nene's optimistic prompting Linna ran towards it with the intent of smashing the core in a single blow. It turned at the last minute, though, and swung its arms around, catching Linna by surprise and grabbing her waist, intending to squeeze the life from her, completely ignoring Nene's needle attacks. Linna's hard suit saved her life, and when it tossed her negligently to the side to go back to rampaging she landed only with a few bruises and the air squeezed and subsequently knocked out of her lungs. She lay still, watching intently for opening as Nene charged in. Nene leapt high into the air as the boomer swung its arms, expecting the attack. She landed almost gracefully between two of its heads and punched the middle head again and again, all the time trying to avoid being bitten by the other two heads. Its skull caved in, and, with a sick feeling of revulsion, she reached in deep to grab its core and squeezed, trying not to watch for the fear that she might be sick inside her hard suit as the red fluid spurted out from between her fingers. Then she jumped down to where Linna was, dusting herself off while she said triumphantly,  
"Do I kick ass or what!" She turned around suddenly upon seeing Linna gazing wordlessly over her shoulder at the defeated boomer --or the not so defeated boomer-- she thought --as the case may be--. After taking a moment or two to reorient itself the boomer went back to smashing the AD Police, having switched to another core. Nene and Linna charged again, together this time, easily ducking the expected attack. What they had not expected, however, was that the arms would continue swinging to hit the side of a nearby building and collapse it to rubble. Rubble that came crashing down around Linna and Nene's shoulders. Their hard suit saved them from injury but both were well and truly stuck.   
"Linna! Nene!" Sylia screamed as she watched the chunks of mortar fall about her surrogate family, covering them. "Mackey! Get my suit ready!"   
"Yes Sylia!" Mackey replied, quickly scarring off. She ran to her hard suit and quickly stripped, stepping into the frame. "Sylia...you have to let me come!" Priss said, urgently trying to work her way into the battle, she hated feeling helpless more than anything else.   
"Please Priss... Stay, for me? I don't want you to go." Sylia said, not commanding or cajoling, but begging. With that and a parting glance she turned and ran to the launch room. Priss walked as briskly as she could back to the monitor to watch the events unfold. She saw Sylia arrive, barrelling towards the boomer and leaping high into the air, bringing one of her blades sweeping down to cut cleanly through the middle of its left head, cutting the core smoothly in half. She landed lightly on the other side, watching with a certain satisfaction as the boomer stumbled and didn't start moving again. She whirled on her heel and went to help extract Linna and Nene from the rubble. She was caught completely unawares as a metal arm swung around, crashing into her and sending her flying, far, far away to hit a building and come crashing to the ground.  
"Sylia!" Priss cried as she saw the leader of the Knight Sabers crash into the wall, and then cried again as she saw Sylia lie very, very still. "Mackey!" she yelled after recovering from the shock, "prep my suit for launch!" Running towards the room, she shed item after item of her clothing (as well as her bandages, unfortunately) and leapt into her hard suit frame. The inner metal flowed over her, pouring into her cuts and rolling over her abrasions. She screamed in utter agony, again and again in more pain then she had ever imagined.   
--------------------------------------------  
The blue Knight Saber hit the ground running, wincing with every bounding step. Then she stopped so suddenly she had to fight to keep herself from falling over, although she probably wouldn't have noticed if she had. --It can't be... this cant be the place...-- she thought, a wave of pain and despair running through her as she realized that what couldn't be was. She flashed back to a few years ago, in this exact spot, with collapsed buildings around and a crumpled boomer surrounded by AD Police officers. There were ambulances carrying off the dead and wounded civilians and news crews everywhere. She had only been here a few hours ago, with all those people bustling around, but now there were different people bustling. Another wave of pain and despair, this one stronger then the first, washed through her as her mind touched against a memory she had fought so hard to destroy. Priss stumbled, and fell to her knees, hugging her arms around her knees and starting to rock back and forth, muttering to herself, desperately trying to keep the memory out of her mind, she could not think of it, she would not! She seemed to completely forget about the rampaging boomer and her injured friends, her thoughts turned completely inward to that struggle she had fought for so long. Then a weak voice sounded somewhere outside of her consciousness, calling her back to reality, "Priss... help me..." It took Priss a moment to recognize Sylia's voice, and when she finally did she remembered the situation and pushed all of her thoughts away with the power of sheer rage. Fighting for every inch, she stood up and took her bearings. She looked around, saw the boomer, and, slowly at first, ran towards it, ending in a dead charge faster than she had ever run before. She jumped towards it and smashed her fists and feet into it again and again until she had crushed its last core and it fell noisily to the ground. She landed and promptly collapsed. Sylia had by now returned to full consciousness and stumbled over to Priss, rousing her and haltingly helping her to her feet. They walked over to where Linna and Nene lay and tried to uncover them. Leon Mcnichol, AD Police officer, had been watching from a distance when he had not been involved in combat with the boomer. He felt a surge of pity for the Knight Sabers, they had barely come out of this fight alive and had saved his and his men's lives as well most likely. He sent some men over to help the two figures struggling to uncover their companions and stay upright at the same time. He ignored the looks he got from his men, surprised at sympathy for them for the normally brusque, anti-Knight Sabers detective.   
  
Back at the silky doll  
  
Priss threw down her helmet and immediately removed her hard suit, she began to walk out the room quickly, Nene and Linna exchanged confused glances.  
"Priss…" Sylia murmured, looking thoughtful, she could see that Priss was deeply upset, but why? She Quickly removed her own hard suit and went to search for Priss.  
Sylia caught sight of Priss just outside the Silky Doll mounting her motorcycle about to put on her helmet and go.   
"Priss?" She said approaching the other woman. Priss stopped and turned around, waiting for Sylia to speak again, "what's wrong?… Are you ok?" she asked finally, deeply concerned about her friend.   
"Nothing," Priss snapped defensively, "I just," she paused, Sylia noticed a faint tear running down her face, "I have to go now, ok!" Priss put her helmet on and drove off. She could feel every cut and bruise on her body throbbing but she didn't even care, she had more important things to worry about.  
//I'm sorry Sylia// Priss thought to herself, //that just really reminded me of…//…"why cant I just get over it?… And why is it stopping me from getting close to anyone else?" she asked herself thinking out loud.   
Sylia watched Priss drive of, she sighed then returned to the room where Nene and Linna were chatting as they changed back in to their normal clothes.  
"Sylia?" Linna asked the minute Sylia walked in, interrupting her thoughts, "did you find out what was wrong with Priss?"  
"yeah that was really weird she just froze like that, do you think her cuts were hurting or something?" Nene asked. "maybe," Sylia replied she wasn't sure either. "What happened anyways?" Nene asked, "I mean she looked pretty beat up." Sylia didn't answer. The door opened and Mackey walked in, "Hey Nene," he said hugging her, she hugged back. Sylia glanced over at the couple - //cute// she thought to herself.  
  
A few days later - At Sylias Pool  
  
Sylia looked up at the clock from her pool, she had been swimming since early this morning and was about ready to take a break, she looked around for Henderson who walked in as if on queue.  
"Mistress Sylia, you have a guest," he informed her in his normal dull tone of voice. Sylia turned and swam to the edge of the pool, "thank you Henderson, please tell them to come in," she replied as she got out and grabbed a towel.   
"Hey Sylia," Priss's voice greeted, Sylia Spun around to see Priss standing behind her.   
"Priss?" Sylia looked surprised to see her,   
"what?" Priss asked cautiously wondering why Sylia was looking at her like that,   
"Oh - Nothing," She smiled, "I am just surprised to see you here, I thought you might be mad at me, how are you feeling?"   
Priss shrugged, "I'm okay, I feel a bit better I guess.. I just wanted to apologise," Sylia looked at her questioningly, "I mean about running off like that the other day, ..." she paused looking away from Sylia. It seemed strange for Priss to be apologising, but Sylia listened contently.   
"…you see, I used to have this boyfriend," Priss went on, not sure why she was telling Sylia this but continued anyways, "he-he was killed by boomers…It was a while ago, and I know I should be over it by now, but you see the boomer attack yesterday, its the same place as where it happened, it brought back memories, that's all…" she finished, Sylia looked at her, not sure quite what to say, this was definitely unexpected.  
"Priss, why are you telling me this?" She asked calmly, Priss looked away trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.  
"I - I just…uh,"   
Sylia shook her head, "Don't worry, you don't have to answer, but, are you ok?" her calm expression changed to a worried one.   
Priss looked across into Sylias cool blue eyes, "I'm telling you this because I-uh, because I cant tell anyone else, and…" she shifted her gaze to the floor, getting the same expression she had had last night, before she had ran off. Sylia ran her had down Priss's cheek rubbing it softly, "Priss, I understand," she whispered reassuringly.   
"Sylia?" Priss was now aware of Sylias hand, "what are you doing?" she asked,   
Sylia smiled slyly, "whatever I can to try and make you feel better," she answered leaning closer to Priss. Priss blushed heavily, not sure whether she was just teasing or… //no, she doesn't feel that way about me, there's no way// she thought to herself pulling away from Sylia. She wasn't sure how she felt or what she should say, she just left. Sylia listened as the door slammed. //Damn!// she cursed herself silently, why did she have to do that? why did she keep blowing it with Priss?  
---------------------------------  
Priss drove quickly away from the Silky doll, //"whatever I can to try and make you feel better,"// Sylias words echoed in her head. //No - she doesn't like me like that, and I don't like her like that, were friends, that's it, Just friends.// she drove faster, trying to escape her problems, the way she always did.  
A few minutes later Priss pulled over next to a parking lot which overlooked the sea, //I have to think//…her mind drifted, why was she being like this, she felt so confused…   
**** "ok so I will see you there at about 12:00," a younger Priss spoke softly into her cell phone smiling, "ok, love you to, Bye." She hung up and checked her watch to see how much time she had, "Damn, I didn't realise it was that late I'll never make it, ah well he will just have to wait a little longer," she sighed and rode off on her motor cycle.****   
//But I was to late, its all my fault…Its because of me, that you were killed, I'm so sorry Matt…//A tear rolled down Priss's cheek.  
****"Matt? Are you here? Are you okay," franticly Priss searched through a pile of Ruins which had once been a building, it was the place where they were supposed to meet about a half an hour ago. "Miss Assagiri?" a woman's voice asked from behind her, she turned around to face the woman who was dressed in the ADP uniform,   
"yes? that's me," she looked up worried…  
"Its about Matthew Parker," the woman continued, Priss froze, expecting the worse.  
"I'm very sorry to have to inform you that your Boyfriend was Killed in the Boomer accident."****  
She couldn't remember much after that point, in fact that was one of the few things she could remember from that time in her life, she knew she had been happy, but that was all. Priss winced at the memory, she wished she could forget that day , she wanted to let go of the past, but she couldn't, she wanted to admit her true feelings to herself and to Sylia, but what if it happened again, she couldn't cope with another loss. //Anyway// she thought, //Sylia doesn't like me in that way, she flirts with practically every female that walks,// Priss sighed, //enough thinking.// She drove off in to the distance leaving a trail of dust behind her.  
  
A few days later, in Prisses trailer.  
  
Priss yawned as she got out of bed. She examined herself in the mirror, most of the cuts had healed up and the bruises seemed to be going down, she still had a few aches and pains, but for the most part she was feeling better. //now, what to do today?// she looked over at the clock to see what there would be time for. She had been performing late last night at hot legs and she was sure she had over slept, //2:00! Yep! ah well there's nothing to do anyway.// she went over to the fridge to make herself a horseradish sandwich.  
  
The same day, At Nenes apartment   
  
"Ta-da," Nene twirled round to show Linna her brand new Pink dress, Linna nodded approvingly,   
"I like it," she said,   
"what do you think Makey will think???" she inquired, Linna grinned,  
"well, what impression are you trying to give," she teased her friend, who didn't really get it but from Linnas tone of voice knew she was being teased and looked away stubbornly.  
"You know very well what I mean, Miss Yamazaki!" she said to Linna, who giggled,   
"No I'm just kidding, you look cute." Nene looked pleased,   
"Good - then I'm heading out to see Makey," she smiled enthusiastically not even trying to hide how exited she was. She hadn't been on a date in ages. Just then Linna and Nenes phones began to go off at the same time, Nene looked at Linna who shrugged, Nenes face dropped, this was probably a boomer attack, //grr, why do these things always have to happen when I'm busy// Nene sighed, "you get it," she told Linna, looking down at the floor, Linna tilted her head,   
"awww, poor little Nene," she said giggling at Nenes cute expression.  
"Hello, Sylia?" Linna answered the phone.  
"Linna, we have a rouge boomer in district 14, I need you all here right away!" Nene could hear the voice and knew that the phone call was from Sylia, she now looked even more depressed. "I wanted to go out, I wanted to have fun but I guess I am stuck destroying stinky old boomer-poos," Nene sighed again.   
"uh- Linna, can you contact Priss for me," Sylia asked, Linna looked at her curiously,  
"Oh I see, you've had another one of 'those' fights with her," Linna said referring to one of Sylia and Prisses extremely over the top, shout the house down fights where they wouldn't talk for days afterwards.  
"No, uh-not quite," Sylia answered not wanting to go in to detail, Linna shrugged,   
"ok, well, we will be right over," Linna told Sylia, who smiled gratefully "Thank you Linna." Sylia hung up the phone. Linna looked puzzled,   
"Hey Nene, do you know what's up with Priss and Sylia?" she asked as she picked up her phone to dial Priss, Nene shook her head.   
"hello," Priss answered her phone. "Priss, we've gotta a rouge boomer in 14, " She spoke quickly,  
"Right, I'll be over in just a second," Priss answered then hung up before Linna had time to say bye.  
----------------------------  
//Well I guess I cant avoid her forever// Priss though, referring to Sylia. It was becoming harder and harder for her to hide her feelings, but she had to for Sylias sake. Priss grabbed her helmet and went outside to get on her motor cycle. She drove off, which, thankfully didn't hurt to much anymore.  
  
A few minutes later, At the Silky Doll  
  
Priss walked in to the Silky Doll where she was met by Linna and a depressed looking Nene-chan , Priss greeted them both.  
"What's wrong Nene?" she asked the blonde,   
"Well you see, I was supposed to be going on a date with Makey right now, but the mean old boomer-poos just had to go and go rouge. Humph," Nene looked down at the floor.   
"well we better go," Linna said heading towards the elevator, the others followed. The three knight-sabers hurried along the corridor to the room in which they kept their hard suits.   
//I wonder where Sylia is// Priss thought to herself. "so who wants to go first?" she asked,  
"I'm ready," Linna replied, getting into the hard suit frame along with Priss, as they could only do two at a time. When they were done Nene stepped in to the frame //I want to be a shiny knight saber// she thought to herself.   
When Nene finished Sylia walked into the room already suited up, "are your ready?" she asked the three of them, Nene and Linna nodded. Priss looked away awkwardly. "lets go," she ordered as she got in to the launch area.   
----------------------------  
"huh!?" Nene exclaimed as they approached district 14.   
"what's wrong Nene?" Linna asked,  
"I just lost the signal for that boomer, which means that some one else must have destroyed it already," she looked puzzled wondering who it could have been.   
"It looks like the AD police destroyed their first boomer," Priss pointed at the ADP cars and k-suits surrounding the remains of a rouge boomer. They had for the first time in a while, beaten them there.   
Nene giggled to herself, "I bet Leon-poo will be boasting about this one tomorrow," she pointed to a guy who you could just make out as Leon.  
Priss shifted her gaze over to Sylia, who had barely said a word since they left, //Sylia…//  
"Ok the boomer has been destroyed, lets go!" Sylia said quietly, her mind obviously elsewhere.  
The four knight-sabers turned to leave.  
------------------------------   
They returned back to the Silky Doll a few minutes later, all slightly annoyed they had gone out there for nothing. "Well that certainly was event full," Nene commented sarcastically as she looked at her watch, suddenly her face brightened up and she ran out of the room so fast that she forgot her bag and cell phone.  
"I guess she can still make her date," Linna commented, Sylia smiled weakly,   
"Mackey will be pleased, he has been looking forward to it," she told Linna.   
"well, I have to go as well, I told Misae I would work late this evening, Bye you two," Linna waved and exited the room.   
Priss began to walk towards the door to leave as well. "Priss," Sylia called walking towards her, Priss turned around to face her. For a moment they just stood there in awkward silence, neither of them quite sure what to say.   
"I'm really sorry about the other day," Sylia finally spoke, "its just I…" she paused not sure whether to tell Priss how she felt or not, but decided to continue, she didn't want to lie to someone who meant so much to her, not like before. "I…have feelings for you, and I thought maybe…" She was cut off as Priss pressed her finger over her lips. Sylia looked at her unsure.   
"shh..," Priss whispered softly and Shook her head, "I wasn't mad at you, I was just…confused, I needed to think," she smiled reassuringly,  
Sylia looked at her surprised, "you mean you…?" She was interrupted again, She could feel Priss's lips against her own, she kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Priss's waist and pulling herself closer towards her.   
Priss Broke off from the kiss, running her fingers through Sylias soft silver hair and gazing calmly into her eyes, Sylia was unable to speak, still not entirely sure whether this was real or not.  
"I love you Sylia," Priss finally spoke those words, admitting the feelings she had been denying for so long.  
Although speechless it was apparent from the look on the other woman's face that she felt the same way. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"I Love you to," Sylia replied finally, after getting over the initial shock.   
Priss smiled warmly as she embraced Sylia and kissed her again. Sylia relaxed into Priss's arms kissing back with vigour. She was thrilled that Priss felt the same, and that they were finally together, it seemed like it wasn't real, but it was, she smiled happily to herself.  
------------------------------------  
Nene reached for her bag to phone Mackey to tell him she was going to be a little late. "Damn it, I left my phone inside," she said, frantically rushing back inside to grab it.   
//it must be up where I took my hard suit off// she remembered getting in to the elevator, and making her way upstairs to find her bag.   
//humm… Well I don't see anyone, So I guess no one will mind if I'm here!// she let herself in to the room and tiptoed over to where her bag was. She froze, now aware that someone else was in the room, she was about to apologise for not knocking when she noticed who the two figures were. //what the hell? that's Sylia and Priss?// Nene blinked and looked again just to check she was seeing correctly. She watched for a second as the two kissed, then grabbed her bag and left the room quickly as not to be noticed.  
//Oh my god!…I hope they didn't hear me…nah, hee hee, they were to busy// She giggled to herself now she was out of hearing distance from Priss and Sylia.   
She would have never of though they liked each other in that way, she hadn't even known Priss liked girls in that way, Sylia maybe, but not Priss. She shrugged, normally she would have spent longer thinking about such a strange and gossip worthy situation, but she had a date with Mackey, so it quickly slipped her mind and rushed off to meet him.  
  
A few minutes later   
  
"Hi Makey," Nene greeted, as she made her way towards him, now very much out of breath from running around all the way from the Silky Doll.   
"hi Nene… I'm glad you could make it," he smiled, pleased to see her.   
"Yeah, for once I am actually thankful that the ADP showed up before us," She said, still trying to catch her breath.   
"yeah …uh - by the way, you look great!" He commented shyly, Nene blushed a little, "Thanks Mackey…So are you gonna tell me where are we going yet?" she asked curiously, Mackey had wanted to surprise her and so had not yet told her where he was taking her.   
He began to searching through his pocket for something. "I got us tickets to that concert you wanted to go to!" he held up a pair of tickets.  
"Wow, you mean Britney Spears! No way! Really?" Makey nodded, pleased that Nene was so happy. "That's sooo cool!" not really thinking about it, she threw her arms around Mackey excitedly, "thank you so much Mackey." He hugged back nervously. The two, after realising what they were doing, pulled away from each other blushing, although they had been 'together' for a while, they very rarely hugged, so far all they had really done was hold hands. "shall we get going then?" Nene asked trying to steer away from that subject, Mackey smiled and nodded.  
  
Later that evening, after the concert   
  
"I can't believe the elevator's broken again!" complained Nene as she walked up the stairs, tentatively holding Mackey's hand. "Why do I have to live on the twelfth floor!" she whined, exhausted from the busy day and the long walk.   
"Oh well," Mackey said quietly, "It gave us more time to be together." Nene started slightly at this and looked at him. Again she was reminded that they weren't just friends, she truly loved him. They finally stood outside of her apartment door, holding each others hands and gazing into each other's eyes.   
"Thank you for walking me up to my apartment Mackey" Nene said softly, breaking the silence. She grudgingly released his hands and started to turn towards her door when Mackey grabbed her hands firmly again and pulled her back to face him. A determined look came into his eyes, as if he had been battling with himself over something and had finally worked up the courage to go through with it. He stepped closer towards Nene, who was suddenly aware that their faces were only inches apart. Then he tilted his head and closed the gap, tenderly pressing his lips against hers. Nene's eyes widened slightly in surprise, even though she thought it might have been coming, then pressed back into the kiss, returning it with gentle passion. They stood close for several moments, neither one of them wanting to separate. Mackey had gradually sided his arms up around Nene, cradling her as they kissed. When they finally broke off at the same time, he tightened his grip on her slightly and they hugged each other very closely. Nene put her head on his shoulder, once again not wanting to ever step back. She finally had to though, it was late and she had to work in the morning. Regretfully she stepped back, blushing slightly as she fully comprehended what had happened. They still stood very close, but Mackey had decided to look at the floor nervously. He wasn't sure at all about what would happen now. Nene's voice startled him as she almost whispered in a content tone, "Goodnight Mackey." She tilted his chin up with her finger and leant across in a brief, parting kiss. Then she turned slowly and walked into her apartment, closing the door quietly behind her. Mackey stood very still for a few moments, still slightly amazed at his own bravery and at the pleased reaction. Finally he sighed happily and turned to walk back down the twelve flights of stairs. He would have been willing to climb a hundred times as many stairs for that one minute outside Nene's doorway.   
  
  
The Next day, At the Silky Doll  
  
"hey -Mackey!" Nene who had stopped by on the way to work, waved at her boyfriend, who smiled and went over to greet her. Just then Priss walked out of the elevator to leave, she needed to get to a rehearsal although she would have loved to stay with Sylia longer.   
"Hey Priss, what are you doing here?" Nene asked, barely trying to hide the fact that she knew something.  
"err - I was just…talking to Sylia, how about you?" She replied awkwardly.   
"I'm here to see my boyfriend, but I suppose your probably here for the same type of reasons, right?" Nene giggled. Priss looked at her surprised, how the hell did Nene know already? It wasn't as if she didn't want anyone to know, it was just that she knew that they would tease her loads, plus, knowing Nene; Linna, Mackey and the whole of the ADP probably already knew also.   
"How do you know about that?" She asked, Nenes eyes lit up and she grinned,   
"so its true, you two really are an item," she giggled, proud of herself for getting this priceless information out of Priss, "wow Priss has a girlfriend, who would have though?"  
"Hello Priss, Nene," Sylia entered the room to open the shop, Nene smiled at Sylia unable to stop herself from immediately blurting out that she knew all. "You two make such a cute couple," she chirped, Sylia looked at her curiously, "although, Leon-poo will be kinnda disappointed when I tell him, your not in to guys," Nene told Priss, who shot her an annoyed look, she wished Nene would leave her alone and go bug someone else. Sylia giggled, draping her arms around Priss, clinging protectively and kissing her cheek…   
"now, now Nene, I don't want you to make fun of her," Sylia told Nene teasingly who just continued to giggle, Priss blushed heavily. "I wonder what Linnas going to say," Nene looked thoughtful.  
"wow I'm impressed you've actually managed to keep it to yourself for that long," Priss said sarcastically, Nene stuck her tongue out in reply. "well I've got to go now or I'll be late for work, I just stopped by to confirm my…I mean to say hi," she corrected herself just in time. "see ya around," she waved and hurried of to work.   
"So, who's Leon?," Sylia asked once Nene had left.   
"Oh, he's just some guy that Nene was trying to set me up with," Priss answered casually, "why? Are you jealous?" she teased.   
"no, just curious," Sylia replied.   
"I've gotta go now," Priss smiled and kissed Sylia quickly "I'll see you later, bye love,"   
Sylia kissed back, "bye."   
  
At the AD Police office  
  
"Good morning Leon-poo," Leon winced at being called 'that' nickname again.   
"Nene when are you going to stop calling me Leon-poo?" He shouted at her. Nene giggled,   
"why? It suits you so well." Leon gave her a very un amused look.   
"What do you want anyway?" he asked, eager to get rid of her as quickly as possible.   
Nene grinned, "well…Its about Priss," she stopped, waiting for Leon to become more curious.   
"oh? What about her?" he asked, trying his best to sound uninterested, but not really succeeding. Did Priss finally want to go on a date with him? He looked hopeful.   
"well, I just thought you might like to know she has a girlfriend" Nene said casually, watching as Leon's face dropped, Nene patted his back, "its okay, don't worry Leon-poo. You'll find someone new; Hey! what about that secretary your always staring at? I think she likes you," Leon shot her an annoyed glance but he was to upset to get anymore mad at her, for the comment or for calling him Leon-poo.   
//poor Leon,// Nene though to herself, //I guess the only way I could possibly make him feel better would be… to set him up with some one new! now who do I know that needs a boyfriend?// She thought to herself for a moment…"that's it! Linna!" She said a little to loudly, but before Leon could ask, she had skipped out of the room to put her plan into action. Leon sighed, not really wanting to know what she was up to or who this Linna person was.  
------------------------------------  
"Hi Linna," Nene waved excitedly into her phone screen.   
"Hey Nene, what's up?" Linna answered cheerfully.   
Nene grinned, "well…I was just wondering if you were free this Saturday?"   
"Yeah, I should be, why?" she asked, becoming a little suspicious of the way Nene had said that.   
"I was just wondering if you were interested in going on a double date with me and Mackey," she asked.   
Linna sighed, "I think your forgetting something, I don't have a gi…uh- boyfriend to go with," she shook her head despairingly, yes she was right, Nene was up to something.   
"Don't worry, Just leave it up to me, I know just the perfect guy for you," Nene said, not really listening very closely to what Linna was saying. Linna gave her a disapproving look,   
"um, yeah, whatever you say Nene," she replied. Nene, failing to notice the sarcasm in her voice, decided that she had succeeded in finding Leon a date.   
"Great! This is going to be so cool! - Oh and your still coming over tonight right?" she asked quickly,   
"Yeah, I'll see you then, I've gotta get back to work now, bye," Linna hung up.  
Nene smiled triumphantly. Now all she had to do was check if Leon-poo and Mackey were free on Saturday and ta-da, her work as the matchmaker would be done.   
-------------------------------------  
"What are you so depressed about?" Daily asked Leon, who had been sitting by the coffee machine since this morning when Nene had broken the news to him. Leon ignored Daily, he didn't want to talk about it, and he wasn't particularly in a mood for one of Daily's lectures about women either. "humm, I see, it's about a woman, isn't it?" Daily asked as though he could read Leon's thoughts, Leon groaned then nodded, "Now what have I told you about getting involved with women?"   
"aw, screw you Wong," Leon mumbled, "I'm not in the mood!"  
"I'm sure its not so bad that you cant tell your partner, eh?" he asked curiously, but Leon refused to answer or even look up at him, Daily shrugged, deciding there was no point in bothering Leon any more, "well then in that case I guess I'll just have to leave you and the coffee machine alone, see ya!" he waved and walked out the room passing Nene who had just skipped in to inform Leon of his plans for Saturday.   
"Leon-poo, guess what, guess what!!!" she poked his shoulder to get his attention, Leon looked up at her, sighed, then looked back to the floor. "Leon…." she wined,  
"OK! What?" he finally gave in,   
She smiled excitedly, "I got you a date this Saturday, isn't that great?" she asked.   
"WHAT?" he shouted loudly, causing her to jump,  
"Calm down Leon-poo, it will be with me and Mackey to so you don't have to worry if you don't know her very well yet…She's called Linna, she's my best friend, she's really nice, I bet your gonna like her," She grinned. He shook his head despairingly, why did Nene always have to mess in his private life?   
"Nene can you stop trying to set me up? you don't help at all, you just ruin things!" he practically yelled at her. Nenes expression changed from excessively happy to very hurt, she had just wanted to make him feel better, she had though he would be happy.   
"I'm sorry Nene, I didn't mean it, I-I" Leon tried to apologise but it only seemed to make it worse, now she almost looked like she was going to cry, he sighed again, knowing he was going to seriously regret what he was about to say, "ok, ok I will go on this date, if it means that much to you."   
Nenes face lit up, "you will? Really? Thank you so much Leon-poo!"   
"But! on one condition, you have to stop calling me by that infantile nick name!" he looked at her questioningly, Nene nodded, "humm…I guess I can do that," So he would get something out of this after all. She smiled and began to tell him all about Linna.  
  
At Nenes Apartment, later that evening  
  
"I don't want to go on a date with Leon!"   
"What do you mean you don't want to come? but Linna, you said…"   
"I was being sarcastic! I don't want to go on a date with Leon!" she repeated herself, trying her best to sound patient, "plus he likes Priss doesn't he? Whatever happened to you trying to set them up?" she asked.   
"oh yeah that! I forgot to tell you! Your never going to believe what happened!" Linna looked at Nene curiously waiting for her to continue. "Well, you know after that boomer thing yesterday?" Linna nodded, "well I left something in there, and I went back to get it, and I saw Priss and Sylia making out! Can you believe it?" Linna gasped, looking completely shocked "WHAT? Are you serious Nene?"  
Nene nodded, "I know, I was just as surprised as you are! But I guess they're kind of cute together, don't you think?"   
Linna shrugged "I suppose so, but I just never would have though they liked each other like that." She sighed, knowing she didn't have a chance with Priss anymore, maybe she should just try and get over it, maybe she should try and date other people? Nene looked at her confused, "Linna, is there something wrong?" she asked.   
"No - no, I'm fine," She didn't think Nene would understand her feelings for Priss, and she didn't really want to tell her either.   
"Oh guess what!" Nene just remembered her other important news, "I um, well," she stopped, maybe it was best to keep this to herself, Linna looked at her curiously, "go on," she urged. Nene blushed "its, um, really not that important, forget I said anything," why did she have to say that, Linna grinned, this had to be good if even Nene didn't want to say it. "Come on, you have to tell me," she begged.   
Nene blushed again, //I suppose I can tell Linna// she though to herself. "well, you see, I um…yesterday - I -I… Kissed-Mackey-for-the-first-time," she said that last bit very quickly, Linna smiled trying her best to look happy for her friend, she was happy for her, but, in a way kind of jealous to, everyone else seemed to have someone, but she was the odd one out again. "um - Nene ? Do you think I will ever have some one, you know, like you have Mackey?" She asked shyly,   
Nene smiled reassuringly, "of course you will…you've just gotta look around a bit, try dating new people…like Leon for instance."   
//Not the Leon thing again! What is Nene, his personal matchmaker or something? But I guess I haven't really given him a chance, maybe she's right, maybe I should go, just to see if I like him? What have I got to lose?// She smiled, "Nene, I think your right!"   
"So your coming?" Nene asked hopefully. Linna winked and nodded, "sure!"   
  
At a women's fashion shop a couple days later   
  
"well if you don't like the pink one, how about…." Sylia paused as she flicked through the dress rack, "….this?" she smiled enthusiastically as she held up a sleek black sleeveless dress, Priss groaned, "you want me to try on more?" She asked. She and Sylia had been clothes shopping all morning to try and find an appropriate dress for this place they were going to, and as much as Priss loved Sylia, clothes shopping was something she would rather not be doing, especially when it meant trying on that. "Please Priss," Sylia begged giving her a cute and innocent smile.   
"humph, to damn cute," Priss murmured, that seemed to have be convincing enough, Sylia smiled triumphantly, taking Prisses hand and half dragging her to the changing rooms. Sylia waited outside for Priss, who soon came out dressed in the black dress and looking rather uncomfortable to say the least.   
"umm...sexy," Sylia licked her lips subtly, Priss blushed then smiled, "you like it?" she asked, Sylia nodded, "and it will be ok for the place we are going?" Sylia nodded again, Priss shrugged, "well I guess I have to get something, right?" she asked not about to admit that she actually liked the dress (or liked the fact that Sylia liked it). Sylia looked thoughtful "well in that case I guess I should do something in return for you," she smiled seductively, "tonight?" Priss raised an eyebrow, "uh - yeah?" she replied unsure.   
The couple Proceeded to the check out to buy the dress along with various other items of clothing Sylia had picked out.  
  
Later that evening in Sylias bedroom  
  
Priss lay down next to Sylia resting her head against her. Sylia smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around Priss. "You look so cute like that," she said kissing her forehead, Priss gave her a disapproving look, not to enthusiastic about being called 'cute'.   
"Priss?," Sylia asked, stroking Priss's hair gently,   
"yes?"   
Sylia grinned "didn't I say I was going to do something for you, in return for you trying on that dress for me," she asked, Priss blushed lightly and nodded.   
"I though so…I've been looking forward to this," she smiled mysteriously then Kissed Priss, who kissed back enthusiastically. Sylia pulled away and began to kiss lightly along Priss's neck. She ran her hand along Priss's thigh, rubbing gently and continuing to kiss her, Priss tilted her head back and moaned softly her warm, soft touch. Sylia smiled, pleased with her reaction. She began to slowly undo the first few buttons of Priss's shirt, allowing it to slip of her shoulders to reveal the straps of her black silk bra, she kissed lower and lower as she went down, looking up every now and again to check Priss was enjoying it. She finished undoing the shirt and let it to drop down on to the bed, She smiled, "nice, very sexy," she said referring to Priss's choice in lingerie, "but I think I would like it better if…" she slid her arms behind Priss's back to un hook her bra, Priss blushed heavily, becoming more tense, Sylia stopped what she was doing, "are you okay?"she asked.  
Priss pulled back from Sylia, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this," she turned away embarrassed. Sylia was slightly confused but smiled anyway, "It's ok, I understand, I'm sorry," she backed of a little. Priss shook her head, "its not you, its just, I've… had some bad experiences," she bit her lip and looked down as if she had done something wrong. Sylias expression changed to one of concern and curiosity, she moved closer to Priss again putting her arm on her back comfortingly, "its fine, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," she reassured her. She wanted to ask about Priss's 'bad experiences' but felt that now wasn't a good time. Sylia was beginning to understand Priss a little better, she knew how easily she could get emotionally hurt, how she was a very guarded person with lots of secrets, but that just made it more of a challenge, one which she was more than willing to take. She loved Priss and didn't want to rush her into things she wasn't ready for, plus, she knew she would find out what she wanted to know when Priss felt ready to tell her.  
"Sylia?" Priss spoke nervously, "have you - uh- you know? Before?" Sylia giggled slightly, "yes I have, but, I think you knew that already, didn't you?" she asked, Priss nodded "sorry, I uh.." Sylia smiled "am I correct in thinking you have to?" she asked, seeing this as an invitation to pry. Priss looked uneasy, this was obviously a sensitive subject, "well, kind of…I mean I didn't really have a choice, if you know what I mean?"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was chapter 2 - I hope everyone liked it ^^ - I am going to write chapter 3 really soon, it will probably be up in a couple of weeks… Its going to carry on the story from chapter 2 and it will have some Yuri (so it will be rated 18.) Please review me. 


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to post my final chapter here but there is yuri in it so that whould have meant having to make it NC-17 which as everyone by now knows isnt allowed anymore. So i have decided to post it on Mediaminer.org and my sites: if you would like to read it please go to these links:   
http://www.geocities.com/sylia_priss/fic01.html  
or   
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=13882  
  
enjoy^^ - keep reviewing me!  
  
Sylia-chan 


End file.
